The Need to Feel Loved
by E. Limberg
Summary: Mac and Stella. Stella must go undercover to catch a rapist, who already hurt her once, the director of the lab hired to rape her. He is jealous of Mac and suspends her for kissing him. Based off a dream.
1. Go Home?

**The Need to Feel Loved**

**Chapter 1: Go Home?**

Stella was sitting at her desk looking over files from other victims in their case. Four women had already been raped and killed by this man; they needed to catch him before he hurt someone else. Mac stood outside her office, watching her get frustrated because they couldn't find this guy. He opens the door, and she looks up angrily, but her face softens when she sees it is Mac.

"Go home. Get some rest, food, a shower. You're getting tired and frustrated," he says, gently pulling her up. "We can handle it for a few hours without you. Go."

"What about you? You need some sleep too; you've been here as long as I have," she says stubbornly.

"I'll go home when you get back if nothing comes up," Mac tells her, guiding her to the door. "Go on, Stella. You need rest."

"Promise to call me if anything happens?" she asks, turning back around to check.

"I will," he says, although he knows perfectly well he will not. "See you later."

"Bye," Stella calls over her shoulder.

** CSI: NY **

Something didn't feel right to Stella when she walked into her apartment. As she roamed around getting food, taking a shower, and getting dressed in her pajamas for a few hours' sleep she felt like she was being watched. Stella lay down on her bed with her laptop, intending to do a little research in the police records before going to sleep. While the computer starts up, her cat, Noelle, jumps up onto the bed.

"Hey, Noey, whatcha doing?" Stella says, petting the black and white cat's stomach. Noelle gave her a meow in response.

Stella types in her password and her desktop comes up, not the same as it was yesterday. "Oh my god," she stares at the screen for a minute before realizing she needs to make a call. After shutting off her laptop to save as evidence, Stella goes to get her cell from her purse. She speed-dials Mac.

"Hey, what's up, Stel? You're supposed to be sleeping," Mac answers.

"I know. I went to check the records one last time and found a message on my computer. You need to get over here as soon as you can. You should see it, Mac; I think it's from our killer," she says, looking around her apartment nervously. If the killer had gotten into her apartment to sabotage her computer, then he could get back in to hurt her. Or he could still be in there, waiting to attack her.

"Okay, I'm heading to my car with Hawkes. Was your laptop at home all day?" he asks.

"Yeah, I left it here. I have a computer at work."

"Get out of your apartment, Stella. The killer could still be in there. He might come after you," Mac says worriedly.

"I'll meet you in the lobby of my building in ten minutes, okay?" she asks, heading to the door.

"Alright. Be careful, Stella. See you in a few –"

"Let me go," Stella screams as an arm wraps around her neck tightly.

"Stella?" Mac yells into the phone but of course gets no answer. "Hawkes, we have to go help Stella," Mac says, running down the hall.

Hawkes follows, "What happened to her?"

"Our rapist/killer has her. I was talking to her. She said I needed to come look at something on her computer, and all of a sudden she screamed, and her line went dead. He was still in her apartment, and he's going to kill her," Mac climbs into his car, Hawkes beside him. All the way to her apartment Mac worries about her and can't help but blame himself. "It's my fault if he kills her. I sent her home."

"Mac, Stella will be okay. She's tough and smart. She'll figure out a way to stall him until we get there. She escaped from that crazy boyfriend of hers, didn't she?" Hawkes tells him as they get stuck at a light. "Turn on the sirens, Mac. We'll get there faster."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'm used to not having to hurry to save someone. The people at our scenes are normally dead. We definitely don't want Stella dead." Two minutes later they pull up in front of her building and race inside, up the stairs. Both pull out their weapons before Mac kicks down the door.

'_I hope we're not too late,'_ Mac thinks, rushing inside.

**A/N: Okay, I need your help to come up with a title. I've got no idea. Actually, it might be hard for you too because you don't know what's going to happen. This is also not beta'd 'cause I'm too lazy to get on email. Reviews are wonderful. Maybe I'll be able to get the next chapter up later this week. Probably not because of band, but there's always hope. Can't wait until tomorrow. **


	2. Please Help

**Chapter 2: Please Help**

"Let me go," Stella screams as an arm wraps around her neck tightly.

"Why, Detective? Are you scared of me?" the guy asks as he drags her to the bedroom.

"Because if you run now, they won't catch you yet. You'll be free to attack other women. No, I'm not scared of you," Stella says, hoping her voice doesn't give her away.

"Maybe I want you right now. I think you are scared, Stella. Scared you'll never see Mac again. I'm right; you won't see him again. He'll see you, tied up, no clothes, dead, but no blood."

"No, he won't. He's on his way now; I'll be okay," she reassures herself. The man slides his hand over her chest, stomach, to the hem of her pajama pants. As he moves his hand into her pants, Stella kicks him in the you-know-what. His hand goes to hold himself, but the arm remains around her neck, not letting her go as she had planned.

"You're going to pay," he says, forcing her on the bed. Using her handcuffs he binds her to the bed. Then with rope he ties her feet to the end of the bed so she couldn't kick him as he raped her.

"You're sick. Pathetic, you have to rape women in order to sleep with someone," Stella says, trying not to cry as he undresses her.

A loud band stops the perpetrator as he is tying a rope around her neck. "NYPD," she hears Mac yell.

"Damn; I'll get you, Detective. Mark my words," and he climbs out the window.

"Stella, what happened? Are you alright?" Mac asks, rushing to her side. She doesn't answer. "Stel?"

"What?" He unties her feet, then removes the handcuffs and turns around so she can get dressed.

"Did he… rape you?" Mac asks quietly. He assumes the man did when she doesn't answer. "You need to go to the hospital to be processed, Stel. Come on; we'll take you."

"No. I don't want to be processed. It's not going to help us find him, Mac," she steps in front of him, now dressed.

"We need his DNA so we can have him prosecuted for raping you and to match it to the other victims' kits," Mac insists.

"If you need his DNA, take it off the bed. I don't want to be processed." A tear escapes from her eye, falling down her cheek until Mac stops it. Hawkes walks in after watching the two for a few minutes, unsure of what to do.

"You're bleeding," he says, pointing to her shoulder. "Did he bite you?"

"I don't remember. I think so," she looks down at the blood as Hawkes goes for his camera.

"We might be able to match his teeth impressions. Let me get a picture, and I'll bandage it up for you," Hawkes says, wiping the blood off her shoulder. "Where's your first aid stuff?"

"Under the bathroom sink," she glances at Mac.

"Why, Stella?" he asks.

"I don't… want to be treated like a victim, Mac."

"But you are a victim."

"The only things you're going to get from processing me are his DNA and teeth impressions so we get another match, but nothing about where he is. That's not going to help us find him. He'll came back to kill me and all you care about is a stupid swab that isn't going to help us. If you want it that badly, I'll do it. Give me a damn swab," Stella shouts. He gives her one, and she storms to the bathroom.

"You'll need to work with a sketch artist so we can draw his face. We'll put out an alert on the news that way people will be on the lookout for him. They'll call if they spot him, and maybe we will be able to catch him that way. He's going to make a wrong move; we will get him. I won't let you get hurt again, Stel," Mac explains when she comes back out with the swab.

"No," she shakes her head, curls bouncing around her face.

"What? You have to help us, Stella. You're the only one who has lived that can come up with a face," Mac says in disbelief. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not. Better than a sketch, I've got a picture of him," Stella smiles faintly at him.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy this part as well. I'm almost done writing the story. Only one or two more chapters to go. It'll end happy, I think.**


	3. Getting Intimate?

**Chapter 3: Getting Intimate?**

"We'll need to take your laptop into the lab," Mac says after he sees what Stella had called him about earlier. Her desktop was now a picture of the perpetrator with her. He had put his picture over Frankie's from the last shot on the website where Frankie had looked at the camera. 'You're next' was typed under it in blood red letters.

"Take it; you can process my apartment if you want. Take whatever you need," Stella faces away from the computer, refusing to look at the man who had raped her.

"Where'd he get this picture of you, Stel?" Hawkes asks, having not seen the website.

Mac explains for her. "Frankie's website. He must have edited his face on top of Frankie's and put the words in." He turns to face her, realizing her shoulders were shaking. Mac pulls her to him, hugging her close as he thanks God for keeping her alive.

"Why me?" she mutters into his shoulder.

"I have no idea, Stel."

"He's going to kill me, Mac." He can tell she's scared to death.

"No, we won't let him. You're safe with us," Mac assures her. "Hawkes, you take my car back to the lab with the DNA. Run it against the others just to be positive. I'll process her apartment, make sure we've got everything. We'll be back in an hour or so to help. Danny and Lindsay finished their case earlier. See if they're there. If not, call them. Have them process her computer and find what they can," Mac hands him the car keys.

"It's all right. We'll get him, Stella," Hawkes tells her before leaving.

"You go take a long, hot shower and relax; get yourself cleaned up. I'll process and wait for you," he leads her to the bathroom.

** CSI: NY **

Mac sits on the edge of her bed, his breath catching when he sees her. She looks beautiful with only a towel wrapped around her, wet hair clinging to her skin. He holds out an evidence bag for her to put her clothes in. "Why don't we get something to eat after we drop this stuff off at the lab? I'll grab a report, and we can work on it there," he offers as she rummages through drawers and the closet to get clothes.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," Stella says, closing the closet door so she could dress. She comes out with a sweater and jacket in hand. Heading back to the bathroom, she puts the sweater on over her undershirt.

Mac follows her. "They give rape victims something so they don't become pregnant or to stop the pregnancy when they're brought to the hospital."

"I already told you I'm not going to the hospital, Mac," she insists, putting earrings on.

Mac helps her with a necklace as he answers. "You don't need to be dealing with his child, Stella."

"I'm on birth control. I won't become pregnant," she heads back to the bedroom to get shoes and socks, putting her jacket on. "You can drive," she hands him her keys.

"Before we go, why don't you pack a bag for a couple days? You can stay with me for a few days until we get this guy."

"Thanks for not making me ask," Stella grabs a bag and packs two outfits and a pair of pajamas.

As they head to the door, Mac takes her bag against her protests. Even though he is holding her bag, his kit, and the keys, Mac still manages to open the door for her.

"You're such a gentleman," she smiles as he put a hand on her back. Stella glances at him, not used to this gesture, but unsure of why as it is normally intimate. She doesn't mind at all. Both blush when their hands meet on the elevator button and pull away quickly. Mac has to force himself to keep his eyes on the road instead of the beautiful sleeping woman beside him as he drives to the lab.

**A/N: I was so mad yesterday when Stella said the length of a mile incorrectly. It's 28 miles 385 yards. Sorry, I just had a test over this in history because we learned about the Greeks and Phidippides and how he ran the first marathon. And I was upset that Peyton wasn't on that episode even though I absolutely hate her. Some of the upcoming episodes look exciting, and I'm very impatient. Update soon hopefully. Oh, and I'm having trouble coming up with a name for Stella's boyfriend in my next story so if you have suggestions, please tell me. Thanks.**


	4. Apologies and Confessions

**Chapter 4: Apologies and Confessions**

"Stel," Mac says, shaking her gently. "We're at the lab. Are you coming in or waiting out here?"

"I don't want to face everyone right now. I'm sure they all know by now, but I don't want to stay here. For all I know he could be following me, waiting until I'm alone before attacking," Stella says sleepily. "I'll come with you," she climbs out of the car, rubbing her eyes.

Mac goes to the trunk to get the evidence he had collected. "Sorry I woke you. I didn't want to leave you in case he had followed without at least alerting you so you weren't an easy target."

"It's okay." Mac puts his hand on her back again as he leads her to the lab.

"I'll try to keep everyone from talking about it, especially to you, if that's what you want," they step into the elevator.

"Thanks for all of this, Mac." Stella kisses his cheek as the elevator starts moving. His heart almost stops, and he can't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Why don't you go to my office? I'll be in with the others in a few minutes. I need to talk to all of you," Mac says. She makes her way to his office without anyone stopping her, luckily, and sits in his chair behind his desk, facing away from the outside.

A few minutes later Lindsay bursts in. "Are you alright, Stella? Hawkes explained what he could to us. I can't believe he raped you."

"I'm okay." The others walk in as Stella gets up from Mac's chair.

"We'll get this SOB, Stella. He won't hurt you again. How are you holding up?" Danny hugs her. "You're not still staying at your apartment, are you?"

"No, Mac told me to stay with him until you guys catch the man. I'm fine," she says while hugging the other three.

"I need one of you to take the picture of the guy to all the news stations," Mac begins.

"We already did and gave them a little about the case, nothing about Stella," Flack says.

"Good. Stella, I have to take you off the case. No touching evidence, no interrogating; you can fill out paperwork and go to the scenes as long as you don't touch anything," Mac tells her. She nods, knowing it is against protocol since she is a victim. "I don't know what this guy will do to get to Stella or why he's after her, but from now until we find this guy I don't want anyone alone, anywhere. Check into a hotel or something, and only go home for clothes and other necessary items. Double for you, Stel, and maybe Lindsay since he's less apt to go after the guys." They all nod in agreement. "Stella and I are going out for breakfast. We'll do her report there. If you need us, call. That's it," Mac finishes. They all leave his office.

** CSI: NY **

"Stella, I need to apologize," Mac says after they finish the report and are eating.

"For what?" Stella asks, taking another bit of pancakes.

"I told you to go home. If I wouldn't have, he wouldn't have attacked you. I'm sorry, Stel; I sent you right to him. It's my fault he raped you."

"It's okay, Mac - "

"No, it's not. You won't be the same Stella as before," he watches her as she stops cutting her pancakes and looks up at him. "You're more protective of yourself; I don't know, Stella. You're just different that before. More afraid, hurt."

"I can't really help it, Mac. My life was threatened."

"I know you can't; it's instinct in a way. I also need to apologize for… seeing you without clothes on," he stutters.

She smiles, "You don't have to be such a gentleman, Mac. I'd still be tied up; someone had to."

"I didn't even think before going in. I just ran to you, afraid he had killed you," his cheeks turn red.

"It's okay, really, Mac. You couldn't help it. I would have done the same thing if it was you there in my place," she assures him.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Mac asks.

"Yes," she answers slowly.

"Have I?"

"I don't think so."

"Well you are. Beautiful, I mean. I can't stop looking at you," he says.

"I've noticed," she blushes.

"Especially your eyes. Always very communicating, understanding. And I love your hair," Stella's cheeks turn a brighter shade of red. "Stella, I… I love you."

**A/N: Nothing much to say I guess. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	5. Another Threat and No Luck

**Chapter 5: Another Threat and No Luck**

Stella freezes, the last of her pancakes half-way to her mouth. "I don't know what to say, Mac," she says, staring at him.

"Well, I would like to hear something along the lines of you feeling the same way. But if you don't, I understand. Please tell me I did not just make the biggest mistake of my life. Stella, I can't lose your friendship," Mac's heart sinks as he says this.

"You didn't make a mistake, Mac. We'll still be friends, maybe more." His gaze shifts back to her as she tells him this. "I do feel the same. I've always loved you, Mac," she smiles, causing him to smile too.

"Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you. We should probably get back to the lab," Mac pulls out his wallet, laying down some bills to pay for their meals. "You don't have to pay for me, Mac."

"I want to, Stel. It's less than five dollars. Don't worry about it," Mac leads her out, heading to the lab a few blocks away.

"Should we tell everyone now or wait a while?" Stella asks before heading inside.

"Wait, but it probably won't be too long before they figure it out. We're talking about investigators here," they laugh, stepping into the elevator.

As they step out, the couple runs into Flack. "Hey, we got five calls about the guy, all saying they have seen him in their apartment building. We've got a possible address. Are you two coming?"

"I am," Mac glances towards Stella. "You can choose to or not; it doesn't matter."

"I-I think I'll stay here if you don't mind," she says. "Do you want me to see if you have any other cases and get started on them with Hawkes or Danny?"

"If you want. Just don't go alone," he reminds her, touching her shoulder softly before stepping back into the elevator.

Not finding any new cases on Mac's desk, Stella goes to her own office, turning on her computer to check her email. One message appeared, from Mac. Opening it, she was immediately sure he didn't send it. Again she speed-dials him.

"Hello, Stella, what do you need?" he answers.

"Did you email me a death threat by any chance?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. He's been on your computer. I'll have Lindsay process it. How's your luck?" she asks.

"Not good. I'm processing the room the guy's been staying in. No clue as to where he is. Flack's talking to the neighbor's now," he says. "We'll probably be back soon. If you're not doing anything, watch the news at noon and see what is said. Or check online or newspapers."

"Okay. Love you. Be careful," Stella hangs up as Lindsay walks in. "Take a look at this email from Mac. He didn't send it. The guy was on his computer."

"I'll process it."

"Thanks. I'll be in the break room watching the news if you need anything."

Half an hour later Danny walks in to find Stella almost asleep on the couch. "Tired?" she nods, and Danny hands her a cup of coffee. "Hawkes said you refused to go to the hospital."

"Yes, processing me wasn't going to help us find him," Stella closes her eyes.

"What about you becoming pregnant 'cause he raped you?"

"Mac made sure that wouldn't happen. I'm on birth control," she says.

"Boss is back. No more sleeping on the job," he teases.

"I can't help it; the news makes me sleep. And Mac told me to watch the news to see what was said," she laughs.

"Linds said you got another message. I thought you'd be scared to death."

"I am. I'm just so used to keeping what I feel to myself inside, it's hard to let it out and be vulnerable," Mac walks in, hearing the last part of the conversation, worry building up inside for the woman in front of him.

"Any luck?" Danny asks.

"Not really," Mac answers, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'm going to see if Lindsay needs help," Danny left, leaving Mac and Stella alone.

"I was just thinking, Mac, you told everyone to go to a hotel, yet you said we're staying at your house," Stella smiles up at him.

"We should go to a hotel too."

"Why don't we rent two rooms and all stay together? Chances are at least one of us would wake up if he came back to get me," she says. "Lindsay and I can take one room and the guys the other."

"Okay. The department should cover most of it," Mac says, kissing her cheek before leaving. Stella soon falls asleep after almost three nights without sleep.

**A/N: More soon. Sorry it took me awhile to update. My mom was doing stuff on the computer all weekend. NY last Wednesday was so cool. Sorry, I like all the cool dead bodies and stuff like that, unless they were burnt up. Especially alive people who are all burnt like on CSI a couple seasons ago. That was creepy.**


	6. Tired and Hungry

**Chapter 6: Tired and Hungry**

Mac lifts Stella up from the couch, the others following him into the elevator. "Danny, Lindsay, and Flack, go together to get clothes and stuff for a few nights. Everyone goes in that way we won't lose anyone. Stella and Hawkes will come with me. We're going to meet at the hotel. Department is paying for the rooms." They step out of the elevator and split into their groups as they head to the parking lot. "See you in an hour or so," Mac calls. "Here, get her bag out of her car while I put her in," he hands Hawkes the keys from her pocket and points as best he can to her car a little way down.

As Mac buckles her, Stella wakes up. "What are we doing?" she asks, yawning.

"Stopping to get clothes for Hawkes and I, then meeting the other three at the hotel. Go back to sleep, Stel," he tells her, gently kissing her forehead.

"Did you seriously carry me all the way down here?"

"Yes, why?"

"I must say, I'm impressed," she smiles at him as Hawkes returns.

"You aren't that heavy, Stella," he says, taking her hand.

"What's going on up there?" Hawkes teases. "You two seem a little… close today. What am I missing?"

"Go back to sleep," he shuts the door. "That's nothing you need to know, Hawkes."

"What, are you two dating?" Stella can't help chuckling quietly to herself. "What's so funny, Bonasera?"

"Nothing."

"I think you are hiding something. What is it?" Hawkes insists.

"I'm hungry," Stella blurts out of nowhere.

"Grab something when we get to my house. If you must know, yes, Stella and I are dating," Mac informs him.

"Mac, we said we weren't going to tell anyone for awhile."

"Too bad, Stella, 'cause the whole lab's going to know by tomorrow morning," Hawkes smiles to himself, happy he has found something for everyone to talk about. "Oh, and congratulations."

"Don't tell the others yet. Let's see how long it takes them," Mac says as Stella starts to doze off again.

"What do you think of setting up a watch tonight? One of us sits in the room, makes sure they're okay, switch every two hours or so," Hawkes suggests.

"Stella and Lindsay aren't going to go for it. We're already invading their privacy."

"Wait until they fall asleep, then sneak in, be gone by the time they wake up. If we're caught, we can always think of an excuse: Danny was kicking, Mac can't stop snoring," he answers.

"Alright, just make sure they don't find out," Mac agrees. He looks back at Stella, asleep, after parking in front of his house.

"You have to wake her, Mac. Your orders: everyone stays together. Here, I'll do it," he opens her door and claps loudly right next to her ear.

Stella immediately springs awake. "What the hell was that for?" she punches him in the chest.

"Mac didn't want to wake you, so I did, my way. Gotta go in. And don't fall asleep again," he teases, receiving another punch.

She stands in front of Mac's pantry while he packs, looking for a snack. "Mac, you've got absolutely nothing good to eat in your house," she shouts to him. "Guess this will have to do," she mutters, pulling out a bag of microwaveable popcorn and sticking it in the microwave.

"Sorry about that, Stel. I haven't been to the grocery since last week," he yells back.

Hawkes sees Stella pacing the kitchen, seeming nervous, and catches her in his arms as she walks by him. "How are you feeling?"

"What was that for?" she asks, avoiding his question.

"You looked like you needed a hug," he replies.

"You better not be trying to steal her," Mac chuckles. "Seriously, Stel, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry, sore, nervous, and scared to death this guy is going to kill me," she recites as Hawkes lets her go.

"Don't be. He's not going to kill you. We won't let him, _I _won't let him," Mac touches her cheek softly as the microwave goes off.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and for reading. Fourteen more chapters to go. Will update soon.**


	7. Together

**Chapter 7: Together**

Stella opens the door to the fourteenth floor room she and Lindsay were sharing. Mac and Danny follow the girls in to put down their bags. "Thanks," both say. Mac smiles as Stella flops on the bed. "At last, sleep in a bed."

"Don't fall asleep, Stella; we're going out in a few minutes," Danny says.

"Why don't we just order pizza or something? I think she's tired; it would be easier," Lindsay opens the door leading to the other room as Hawkes opens the joining one in the guys' room.

"You say pizza?" Flack asks.

"Yeah, why don't we just do that instead of going out? Stella can sleep if she wants," Danny tells them, everyone but Stella going into the other room.

Mac comes back a few minutes later. "What do you want on the pizza, or do you care?"

"I'll eat anything but anchovies."

He sits down next to her causing her to slide a little towards him. "Good, we don't have to change our order. Why are you so tired?"

"I haven't slept a full night in a couple days. Lay here with me; you've got to be tired too," she pats the bed beside her.

"Let me get out of my suit first. Need anything?" he asks before getting in his bag for a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, take my shoes off please. I'm too lazy to move so you can take my jacket off," he takes both off, then lifts her up so he could remove her jacket.

"Happy?" he asks three minutes later as he lays down next to her.

"No," Stella sits up and pulls her sweater over her head, leaving her undershirt on. "That's better," he wraps his arm around her. "I bet it's not long until they figure it out. It'll be your fault."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Bonasera," Mac whispers in her ear.

Flack walks in. "Pizza will be here in twenty – whoa, why are you two in bed together?" he bursts out, and the other three rush in.

"Told you so," Stella says, looking over her should at him smugly.

"You're the one who told me to lay her beside you. It feels so good to finally rest," Mac says, exhausted.

"You just can't face the fact that I'm always right," she argues.

"Are you guys okay? You haven't gotten drunk or gone crazy, have you? Or are you two seriously together after all this time?" Danny asks.

"Danny, they're together. Neither of them has been drinking and both seem normal, or as normal as it gets today," Flack assures him.

"We're together," Mac confirms.

"How much longer until the pizza gets here?" Stella mumbles.

"Ten minutes."

"Hurry up, pizza. I'm starved."

"How can you be so hungry after eating a bag of popcorn on the way here?" Mac asks.

"Well, I haven't eaten an actual meal since breakfast," she counters.

"How do you stay so skinny with all you eat?"

"With this job you only get two meals a day, though which two it depends. I really have no idea, Mac."

"We'll leave now. Come on, guys; let's see what movies we can get for later," Lindsay says, pushing the other three back to the adjoining room.

They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying each others' company. Mac brushes aside a strand of curls to kiss her cheek. "Are you avoiding kissing me, Mac?"

"No," he leans in, capturing her lips. A second later a knock on the door stops them.

**A/N: I was so excited. My bus got hit on the way home from school (yes, I'm a lame freshman who has to take the bus home). And that line between Mac and Stella last night while she was analyzing the church note thing in the guy's sock was so… can't think of a good word. I liked it. I believe that's what I was thinking about when the bus got hit. Until I heard the thump, I didn't know what was happening. Actually my bus hit another four years ago in almost the same spot. I wasn't on that day, luckily. Thanks for reading.**


	8. A New Rule

**Chapter 8: A New Rule**

Mac gets up to answer the door, assuming it is the pizza delivery man. He is shocked to find the lab director on the other side. "Hello, Taylor, is everything alright? Where are the others?"

"Stella is kind of trying to sleep although she's starving, and the pizza should be here soon. I think the other four are discussing what movies we should watch later or something," Mac answers, closing the door behind the director.

"Hi, Bonasera, you asleep?" he asks.

"No, why?"

"I need to talk to you alone for a few minutes about this morning," he looks towards Mac as he leaves, shutting the door not quite all the way behind him. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright."

"Mac took you off the case, I assume."

She nods, "Possible tampering with evidence in a jury's opinion," she recites. "I can help, just not touch anything or interrogate."

"That's okay. So what's going on between you and Mac?"

"Nothing. We're just close friends and partners like we've always been," Stella says, half telling the truth.

"Really, because lately it seems like more? I think you both know it is against protocol to have a relationship with a co-worker," the director persists.

"Yes, there's nothing else, and we know even if we wanted to, we couldn't get involved."

"Okay, I need to talk to you all," he offers her a hand, but she refuses before going into the room where others were. "How are you guys sleeping?"

"Stella and I have the other room, and the guys are all in here," Lindsay answers.

"A new rule has been approved: No relationships are allowed between co-workers," the director informs them. Stella glares at him with pure anger as Mac glances at her.

There is a knock on the door; Flack answers and pays the man. "Time to eat," he says, putting the pizza boxes down in the kitchen.

"Well, I'll leave now. Stay safe and have a good night," the director leaves as they all file into the kitchen.

"He heard us, Mac. And now he's blackmailing me, because I'm with you. He is jealous, and he just made that stupid rule up to aggravate me. God, I hate him," Stella fumes.

"Just because you always get in trouble with him doesn't mean you should hate him. And what's with this about blackmail?" Mac asks.

"I'll explain in a few minutes. I don't care what he says, Mac, he can't separate us because we were together before he made up this stupid rule. Plus we have witnesses," she smiles.

"Movie's going to start," Hawkes calls to them.

They go to the bedroom and sit down on an empty bed. "What's with this no relationship thing?" Danny asks.

"He's doing it to aggravate me. But I don't care. Mac and I aren't breaking up," Stella insists.

A quarter of the way through the movie Stella is sleeping in Mac's arms. By the time the movie is over Lindsay is asleep too. Mac and Danny carry the girls to their beds and cover them up.

"I'll watch first," Hawkes offers, sitting in the chair by the window.

"Take care of them, Sheldon. Make sure they don't get hurt," Mac says, kissing Stella's lips before going to his room.

**A/N: Last night's episode was awesome. One thing: the article couldn't have been written a year ago, because it was exactly six months ago she killed him on the show. The end was good, but they should have had Mac come and check on her or something like in ****Scifi-warper****'s Compromise. **


	9. What's Wrong?

**Chapter 9: What's Wrong?**

Stella wakes up to the sound of snoring nearby. Opening her eyes, she looks towards Lindsay, sure she isn't the source. Glancing around the dark room, she spots a sleeping figure, Mac by the looks of it, in the chair by the window. Stella gets up and goes over to him. She kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around his sleeping body.

"What are you doing up?" he asks, waking up.

"You snore, Mac."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do. What are you doing sleeping on the job? I know about your little lookout plan; I wasn't asleep when Hawkes suggested it," she explains.

"I didn't mean to, but I was so tired. And both of you are alright," he says.

"Come here, Mac. Lay down with me. We still have an hour to sleep," Stella pulls him up and leads him to the bed. "Go ahead and sleep," she climbs in next to him, pulling the blankets around them.

"I love you, Stel," he whispers before falling back asleep, arms around her slender waist.

"Love you too."

** CSI: NY **

"Stella, you're in the way," Mac says as she leans on his desk right in front of him.

"So."

"I can't work with you standing there," he says, keeping a serious face.

"I hate to break it to you, Mac, but we're not going to find him. He's in hiding, somewhere no one will find him unless he wants to be found," Stella says sadly.

"Unless we bait him," he smiles at her.

"You're going to ask some random woman on the street to be bait while we try to catch this rapist. No one in their right mind would give in to that," she smirks.

"What were you talking about yesterday with you and the director that has to do with that new no relationships between co-workers rule?" Mac asks.

"That's between me and the director. You really don't want or need to know," she says, smile fading.

"Maybe I do. Tell me, and I'll talk to him about it."

"No, you can't fix this, Mac. No one can, not even me unless I do something completely uncalled for, unnecessary, and ridiculous," Stella argues angrily.

"What did you do this time, Stel?"

"It's not what I did, but rather what I didn't do that he wants me to. And I shouldn't have to do this thing he wants me to. Now he's holding it over my head," she explains.

"Fine, but I'm here if you want to talk or need help," Mac kisses her forehead.

"I might have to take you up on that offer if he doesn't stop this," she says, hugging him.

""You know, I think I like these glass walls," he kisses her lips.

"Why?"

"Now everyone else in the lab will stop flirting with you when they see us together."

"And we're just making the director angrier by not following his rule. I never knew you were such a rebel, Mac," she kisses him.

"Even though you won't tell me what he's done, I can tell it's really upsetting you," Mac kisses her again, long and slow, not realizing who is watching.

The door to Mac's office opens, and Stella breaks the kiss, leaning against him. "Bonasera, my office, now!" the director tells her angrily.

**A/N: Still too lazy to send to beta. Sorry for that. Must search for new ink for printing; seventy-two pages in seven font was too much (I only got halfway). I just realized I waste a lot of computer paper between fanfic and lyrics. Oh, by the way, I'm super organized so every few months I go through my stories on favorites and paste some on word to print out. Then most get deleted. I have a lot of favorites, so just some of them are on there. Most likely if your story if Mac and Stella, I like it and just forgot to put it on there or printed it already. Now I have to go in the basement and search for a new notebook because I'm almost through the second. Yeah, my parents don't know that I write fanfic so I can only type while they're gone, not that they don't agree with it. My mom thinks I'll take the creative writing class in a few years, but until I started reading fanfic and writing my own, I couldn't stand writing stories. Wow, this is long. I'll try to type again sometime this week; it only take about half an hour for each chapter. Although I've finished another story so I might start that one. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	10. Suspension

**Chapter 10: Suspension**

"If I remember correctly, you told me there was nothing between you and Mac yesterday," the director starts, leaning against the front of his desk while she sits in a chair opposite him.

"So what if I did," she answers with no emotion in her voice.

"I made it perfectly clear to all six of you last night that it is against protocol to have a relationship with a co-worker."

"Yes, you did," Stella says, still blank.

"You see, Stella, I knew there was something more than friendship in your relationship with Mac when I heard the last part of your conversation before knocking on the door last night. If I hadn't heard what I did, I would have believed your lie. And you two kissing just now," the director says, pacing around his office.

"You can't break us up; we were together before you made up that stupid rule," she says, satisfied with herself.

"I don't care," he stops behind her, hands on her shoulders. "You have one week on suspension to break it off with him."

"You've got to be kidding," she mutters. "This is blackmail. You can't have me, so you don't want anyone to."

"No, you have one week," he whispers in her ear, hands moving down her arms. "And you know what else you have to do in order to keep your job."

"I'm not going to sleep with you," she says stubbornly.

"We'll see about that." The director moves in front of her, crouching down to her level, hands on her legs.

"I'm reporting you to IAB for blackmail and assault, for your information. You'll be fired before I have to sleep with you," Stella glares at him angrily.

"Like they'd believe you. You've got three marks from suspects on your record; I've got nothing. Who do you seriously think they'll believe?" he laughs, hands sliding up to her waist.

"But they'll investigate it."

"You've got no witnesses and no evidence. I'll be cleared immediately. Besides, CSI has nothing on the whereabouts of the guy who raped you. I'll bet this guy has killed you by tomorrow," the director smirks, hands going under the hem of her sweater.

"No, he won't. Mac won't let me walk out of here by myself."

"Oh, I forgot how protective he is of you. Too bad he isn't watching now. And he won't be when the killer kidnaps you, rapes you again, and finishes you off after letting his friend have you," he smiles evilly at her.

"Oh my God, you're involved in this. The other women were just… a cover. I'm the one he's really after," Stella says as the tears shine in her eyes.

"You can't prove it," he whispers in her ear, too close for a boss. "I'll see you sometime soon, I suspect."

Stella gets up and leaves his office in a hurry, trying to hold back the tears. She bursts into Mac's office as she breaks down.

"Stella, what happened?" he asks, taking her in his arms.

It takes a few minutes for her to answer. "He's after me, Mac. He's involved with the rapist all because I won't sleep with him."

"What? Stella, I need to know everything. We'll stop him before he hurts you," Mac assures her, kissing her forehead.

**A/N: I typed this Thursday and was too lazy to post it. Then I was at States for band yesterday. It was so cold I could barely play and the spit was freezing in my instrument. I got up at like noon today. So sorry for the wait. Next week with Stella getting stalked looks good. I can't wait. **


	11. The Story

**Chapter 11: The Story**

"It started a few months ago, the last time I got in trouble for harassing suspects, I guess. The director did his usual speech, but at the end he told me he would erase the mark if I slept with him," Stella explains. "I refused. He didn't make a big deal about it until a month ago. I can't remember what happened then, just that he brought it up again."

"It's okay, Stel. Tell me what happened just now."

"Last night when he explained his new rule to us, I immediately knew he was still mad because I wouldn't sleep with him. If he couldn't have me, why should you be able to?" she shrugs, looking away as a tear falls across her already stained cheek.

"You don't have to sleep with him, Stella. He can't make you, and I won't let him," Mac assures her, wiping away the trail of tears on her cheeks.

"Just now, he basically began by telling me how he knew I was lying to him when I said there's nothing between us: he heard us before knocking. Then he said I had one week on suspension to end it with you. And in order to keep my job I have to sleep with him. I refused again and told him I was going to have IAB investigate for blackmail and assault. Mac, he couldn't stop touching me; I mean, it was too close for a boss to be appropriate. The director said they wouldn't believe me because I've got four complaints on my record, and he doesn't have any. He claimed our killer would have me by tomorrow, and I'd be dead so it wouldn't matter. When I said you wouldn't let me out of here by myself, he said it was too bad you weren't there to see him then, and you wouldn't be there when the guy came back to kidnap, rape, and kill me. I knew then that he was involved with the rapist. He was going to force me to sleep with him after all." Stella leans her head back, closing her eyes to block out the images filling her mind.

"I believe you, but I can't see him doing this."

"Isn't there a security camera somewhere outside his office? The walls are glass so you might be able to find some proof. It would help if we caught the rapist to give us a confession. If he says I was the actual target and the director paid him or something to kidnap me, we've got him," she says.

"He had the chance already; why didn't he just take you to the director instead of raping you?" Mac asks, hand brushing her shoulder.

"He wanted to have his own fun with me first, I guess."

"Hey, is everything all right, you two?" Flack enters the office.

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?" Mac asks, looking at Stella the whole time.

"Anything?"

"Bring me the video tape from the security camera outside the director's office," Mac requests.

"From how long ago?" Flack questions.

"Start with the past two hours; I might need more later." Flack leaves. "Stella?" he says.

"What?"

"As we agreed earlier, the only way we're going to get this guy is to use bait. If you're the real target in this plot, we can't use just anyone. I know you're hurt inside, but is there anyway you could help? To catch this guy and nail the director, we're going to need your help. Stella, you have to be the one to go undercover," Mac tells her, jugging her shaking form.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Wish it was Wednesday already. Then I wouldn't have school the next day for senior exit day. So the rest of the school is supposed do research on a career, job shadow, or visit a college. I can't get my mom to call this forensic lab place that I'll be able to get a tour from, but I don't care. She thinks the lady she got the name from would have more influence getting me in. Must go talk to her. All my friends are going somewhere. Oh, I need help coming up with a name for Stella's child in a different story. I'd like the middle name to be Claire, so please feel free to give suggestions. Also, I've had some requests for a sequel to Silly Games. Any game ideas? Email me. That might not be for a while though. Crazy idea after watching what I thought was a hilarious, although it probably shouldn't have been, Desperate Housewives. Stella goes on a random shooting spree through the lab to kill Peyton because she stole Mac. That evil b. Hope she falls off a cliff. Think that's all.**


	12. Going Undercover

**Chapter 12: Going Undercover**

"What do you need me to do?" Stella asks on the ride to her apartment.

"Everyone else knows their job; we've got men in your apartment in case he actually tries to kill you, some are hidden outside to follow you after he takes you to be sure nothing happens to you, and others are trailing the director," Mac assures her. "All you have to do is act normal. Eat, sleep, watch TV, maybe run some errands. He'll come after you; the director probably told him you're not at work because you're suspended. Let him take you. Struggle, but don't get away from him."

"I don't know if I can do this," she says nervously.

"We're there. Nothing bad will happen to you. Now, after he gets you, he'll call the director. The director will come and… we'll stop him after he gets there. Don't worry, Stel."

"What if he tries to rape me again?" she asks worriedly.

"We'll get you out before he does. After this is over, I'll take you out for dinner. Some fancy place. Wherever you choose," he promises.

"I – Mac, right now I really don't care about dinner. I just hope I make it out okay, that we all do. But I appreciate you offer; it's not good timing. I know you're just trying to keep my mind off things," her hand meets his on the console.

"You'll be fine, Stella."

"Where are you going to be during all this?" she looks over at him. "The others too."

"Danny and Lindsay are keeping an eye on the director, Hawkes and Flack are in you place, and I'm outside to follow with a couple uniforms," Mac answers.

"What if I mess up and can't do this?"

"Hey, as long as we're able to get the guy who raped you, we'll be fine. He'd definitely confess to the director paying him for kidnapping you if we give him a deal," he tells her. "If you need us to get you, give us some kind of signal."

"Like what?"

"How about my name?" he suggests.

"Okay," Stella agrees timidly.

"Love you. See you in a few hours," Mac kisses her softly before letting her go up to her apartment. She takes a deep breath and steps out. As he pulls away, he catches a glimpse of her in the mirror. Mac doesn't think he had seen her so scared as long as he had known her.

Stella enters her apartment, immediately flooded by memories she had forgotten over the past two days. She feels like saying his name just so she is not alone, but she knows better. After grabbing an orange, Stella sits on the couch, turning on the TV. Noelle jumps up next to her. "Hey, Noey, did you come up here to protect me?" The sleek cat purrs loudly as she runs her hand over its back.

Stella, still tired from the lack of sleep, falls asleep soon after finishing her snack, Noelle lying contently on her chest, still purring softly.

"Hello, Stella," a cold voice says from behind. Her eyes shoot open as a hand clamps over her mouth, the other around her neck. The cat jumps off as she squirms to free herself. "Glad to see you again. I've been looking forward to torturing you for getting away. Where shall we begin?"

**A/N: The director person in my story is odd. Most likely he wouldn't do this to her, but you never know. He's only been on like one episode. Can't wait for tonight. Just started the second book where someone's stalking her too but I left it in the car and my mom just left. Oh well. I'll continue to type for a while. No school tomorrow, but I can't get in to the see the lab because they're all randomly going to Columbus tomorrow. Maybe next year. Still haven't thought of name; keep forgetting to ask my friend for help. Although I'd probably have to explain the whole fanfic thing to her and no one I know personally knows that I write fanfic so… maybe I'll get this story done while I'm home tomorrow. My mom will be gone most of the day, and I only have eight chapters left.**


	13. The Rescue

**Chapter 13: The Rescue**

"Hm, I'm in the mood for darts," the rapist says. "I want to see you suffer. That'll do nicely; a little tricky for sex, but I like challenges. Maybe I'll even give you the courtesy of not being able to see what I'm doing, just to keep you on your toes. You won't know which knife will be the fatal one."

"Let me go," Stella says, hands held behind her back.

"Must remember to find a gag too," he says, dragging her to a wall. He ties one arm with a rope she hadn't noticed hanging off the curtain rod, then the other to another rope, facing her back to him. He then puts her handcuffs on her ankles so she could not kick him again when he goes to rape her. Then the rapist goes to gather knives to throw at her from the kitchen. He comes back with a rag to shove in her mouth. "Open up," he says. She complies and is soon unable to talk.

The guy stands back and prepares to throw the first knife. With a thud, the knife hits the wall right next to her.

Stella looks down and suddenly wishes she had called for help before now. Her only hope is that Flack or Hawkes would realize what is happening and that she is in real danger. This guy is a rapist and plans on killing her; he wasn't hired by the director.

A shadow casts from outside the window, the figure of a person. Another knife is thrown, this one missing her too. The window shatters, and Stella catches a glimpse of a masked figure before it falls, knife stuck in the head. It dawns on her that that person, most likely male, had been the person hired to kidnap her so the director could rape her. Now they'd never get the director if this man was dead. But in the situation she is right now, Stella doesn't think that will matter.

After hearing the window shatter, Flack sneaks out to find the source, Hawkes following close behind to help. They had a feeling Stella needed their help and couldn't ask for it or didn't realize that she was in more danger than she thought. Luckily, in a way, the rapist's back was to them, but so was Stella's. The guy had a knife and was prepared to throw it at a tied up Stella. Because she still has her clothes on, neither thinks she has been raped again. They find it odd that he wouldn't rape her again before killing her but are happy she hadn't been.

Flack, not knowing how else to stop the guy, fires, just as the knife is thrown. The bullet catches him in the head and throws off his aim, but not enough. The blade goes through Stella's arm. Her scream in pain is muffled. Flack makes sure the guy is dead while Hawkes runs to Stella.

"Stella," he says. She looks over at him, a tear in her eye. "You'll be okay," he pulls the gag out of her mouth. Looking out the window, Sheldon spots Mac below, observing the dead body. "Mac," the man looks up curiously, "get up here. I need you to help. Stella's injured." Mac leaves, immediately rushing up. "Flack, ask all the neighbors for a needle and thread. I need to stop the bleeding." He also rushes away to comply.

"What do you need?" Mac asks, breathing deeply from his run.

"Find scissors. I need to cut her free. This sleeve also needs cut off so I can sew her up."

Stella stares out the window mindlessly, having lost consciousness in her arm minutes ago.

**A/N: I have all but the last chapter typed so all I have to do is edit and post them. Last night's episode was awesome; actually just that beginning scene with them and later when Mac's stepson was following her. I loved her hair in the beginning; I can't figure out why it looked different though. She had that one piece that kept falling in her face, and I wanted so bad for Mac to reach out and tuck it behind her ear. Still cute though; he definitely cares about her. I didn't think he'd know that Claire (She's a brunette? I always thought she was blonde) had a son. Can't wait for him to come back. "She's a friend" Come on, Mac, you know you like her as more than that. What with him getting mad at like everyone? First Hawkes, now Don. Surprisingly he didn't go after Stella when she snapped at him about Grace and her connection with her. My notes are like longer than the actual chapter. Darn, must fix that. Thanks to all you who read this story so far. I hope to get it done before Thanksgiving (2 weeks). **


	14. Race Against Time

**Chapter 14: Race Against Time**

Mac unlocks her handcuffs first, freeing her legs, then her wrists. Hawkes holds her arm up so she doesn't put it down and puncture her side as well.

"Gloves, Mac?" Sheldon asks. Mac hands him a pair from his pocket.

Flack comes back with the needle and thread. "Got them."

"Good. Give me the thread and go wash the needle off. Don't touch the point. Mac, stand behind her and keep her up. She's got to stay steady, or I can't operate." Flack comes back with the sterile needle. "I need you, Don, to hold her arm up. It can't move. One of you also needs to hold the knife up. If it's pulled out all the way, she'll bleed to death a lot quicker. Ready?" he asks, threading the needle. Flack and Mac nod, taking their places.

"Stella," Mac says.

"Hm?" she faintly whispers.

"Stay as still as you can, okay?" she nods slowly. "Don't worry, Stel. We've got you," Mac whispers in her ear as Hawkes pokes the needle in her arm. To his surprise, she doesn't make a sound.

"Can you feel your arm?" Hawkes asks. She shook her head.

"Is that bad?" Flack asks.

"It'll make stitching easier, but it means she's lost more blood than we thought."

Sirens wail in the distance. "One of the uniforms probably called for help."

A couple minutes later a few paramedics run in. "What're you doing?"

"Stitching her arm up so she doesn't bleed to death. We may have a better chance of her living if one of you works on the other side," Hawkes says.

"Let her go, and let the professionals handle it," one tells them.

Mac holds up his badge. "Detective Taylor, Detective Flack, and this is former ME Sheldon Hawkes. If we could have someone take this body to the morgue, that'd be a big help."

"We don't do that."

"Now you do. One of you help us stitch her up."

Fifteen minutes later Stella is stitched up in the back of an ambulance. Mac climbs in after her. "Where am I?" she asks softly.

"We're going to the hospital, Stel. Hold on for me. I can't lose you," he says.

"I'm okay. Nothing's going to happen to me, Mac."

"Stella, you've lost a lot of blood. Right now anything could happen." He grabs her hand as she loses consciousness.

**A/N: I read my first five stories this weekend, and they have a lot of grammatical errors. OCD… must go correct them and print out again. Would have gotten this chapter up sooner except I was at my grandma's all weekend. I'll try to update every other day. Thanks to everyone who's following the story.**


	15. At the Hospital

**Chapter 15: At the Hospital**

Stella wakes up and finds herself in a hospital bed. Mac is sitting in the chair beside her, sleeping, one hand wrapped around hers. She tries to sit up but can't move her left arm, the one the knife went through. It's currently in a sling and probably will be useless until it heals. In order to sit up, she moves her hand out of Mac's, causing him to wake up.

"You're awake," he says. She jumps, not realizing she had woken him up.

"Yeah. Did you think I wouldn't wake up?" she asks.

"No, doctor just said it might be a while until the anesthesia wore off and you regain consciousness."

"Oh."

"You've got to wear that until your arm heals," he points to the sling. "The skin shouldn't take long to regrow together, but the blade went through muscles, a bone, and tissue. You'll also be sore for a few days," Mac tells her.

"Guess I'm on desk duty," Stella rolls her eyes.

"For a couple weeks. You might still be able to help us on cases, just not analyze evidence," he shrugs. "We need to hear your side of the story, just for confirmation. You won't have to testify; he's already dead, there can't be a trial."

"I was asleep on the couch. He put his hand over my mouth. After talking to himself about… how he was going to kill me, I think it was, he tied me up, then went to find knives for darts. The first one missed and stuck in the wall, but the next shattered the window and stabbed the man I think was hired by the director. Then I heard a gunshot and a few seconds later the knife hit my arm. After that, everything's blurry. I remember you and Flack holding me while Hawkes stitched me, but not much else," she explains.

"That's good. It fits with their stories," he pauses. "I'm sorry I talked you into going undercover. We solved our case, but the director's still free. I hate to ask you this, but it bothers me that this is trying to make a move on you. Would you mind helping us catch him? We need you as bait again. This time we'll go straight to the source."

"This won't be as bad as before. I'll help, just give me a few days to recuperate," she smiles.

"We'll have you wear a tape. Maybe put a video camera somewhere in his office. Look, I want to make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner in a few days, wait until you're feeling better. Why don't you stay with me? That way you'll have someone to take care of you," Mac offers.

"Okay, if you don't mind."

"It's alright. The others are coming in an hour to see you."

"Great."

"The nurse should be back soon. You might be able to go home today if everything checks out okay. If not, tomorrow," he says.

"We don't have hotel rooms any more, do we?" she asks.

"No, we got our guy. And the director won't come after you with me there. You look tired; it's okay, go back to sleep," he assures, touching her cheek softly.

"Thanks for this, Mac. I love you," she lays back down with his help.

"I love you too. Stel?" She looks at him. "We weren't sure if he raped you or not, although we didn't think he did, but they swabbed you and gave you the stuff to stop pregnancies. They insisted even thought I told them not to. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them," Mac says, watching her closely.

"It's okay, Mac," she laughs.

**A/N: Okay, so I really should start my homework but I don't feel like it. That's what tomorrow's for. Although I have to come up with another question about this part of_ After the First Death_ for English. My mom threatened to not let me watch Veronica Mars if I didn't finish part of my project. Stupid Western Civilization and Medieval knights. That show reminds me of Nancy Drew; I loved those books in like fourth grade. I still have them all. Better get started. Thanks.**


	16. Trapped in the Elevator

**Chapter 16: Trapped in the Elevator**

With a good luck kiss from Mac, Stella walks into the lab director's office, tape recorder on in her pocket, the camera set up earlier in his office.

"Good afternoon, Stella. Have you eaten lunch yet?" he asks. She shakes her head. "Why don't we go out for lunch?"

"No, I'm fine. Mac and I went out for breakfast this morning before work," she lies while she is really starving.

"Sure?" She nods. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah. When's this going to stop?" she says angrily.

"When's what going to stop?" he asks innocently.

"Cut it out. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"It'll stop when I get what I want," he moves around his desk and sits next to her.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"I thought you were getting IAB on my case. Or didn't they find your information credible?" the director teases, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"A guy was killed because of you. You're too obsessed with me, and you went so far as to have me kidnapped."

"That was an accident. I didn't know the real rapist would be there."

"So you admit to sending him?" Stella asks, tricking him.

"I… yes, alright. I want to sleep with you. If you just give in once, I'll stop it. If that's what it takes to get you to get in bed with me, I promise this is it," he says, sliding his hand down her arm, the one not in the sling, onto her thigh.

"I've had it with you," Stella stands up. Before leaving she grabs the hidden camera.

"You taped this?" the director lunges at her.

She dodges him, running out of the office and towards the elevator to the safety of Mac's. He recovers quickly and runs after her. As the elevator doors start to close, he jumps in, pinning her to the wall.

"Get out," she yells.

"No," the director hits the lock button on the doors. "You're mine," he smiles evilly.

She screams as he kisses her neck. "Get away." She kicks his shin.

He pulls out a pocket knife, "It's me or the knife. You pick." Stella glares at him, fear flashing in her eyes. "Mac's not here to save you this time."

"I…," she hesitates, "just… just do it."

"Learn to give in to temptation more often, Stella," his hands slide her jacket off her shoulders, and it falls to the floor.

"I've never been and never will be tempted to get in bed with you," she says.

"I doubt that," he grins, hands resting on her hips. One hand slides up her back, and she tenses. "You have to loosen up or it's the knife."

"The last person I willingly slept with tried to kill me, and I was raped four days ago. I can't help it if I'm a little tense," Stella argues.

"Maybe you and Mac should spend more time together in bed."

"What? It's none of your business what Mac and I do."

"Have you two slept together yet?"

"Not in that way!"

"Kiss me like you kiss Mac," he orders.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll do everything I tell you to, or they'll find you with a knife in your skull." She stares at him, anger shining in her eyes. "I said, kiss me like you kiss Mac."

Stella complies with a little forcing: he grips her upper arm, around the area with the stitches, tightly, and she cringes in pain. He begins unbuttoning her shirt, immediately realizing it won't come off easily, so he takes off his own instead.

"Bet you Taylor doesn't look as good as this," the director says, indicating his chest, eyes cast towards her now exposed chest and stomach.

"Nope," she smiles. "He looks ten times better."

**A/N: I'm all sad because I got an eighty-one on a report thing we had to write comparing and contrasting Romeo and Juliet. I always get A's, except one time last year I got a D because the teacher didn't think I was comparing and contrasting major cases like OJ Simpson or that bomb from Oklahoma a while ago. Maybe I'm still in "fanfic" writing mode because that's the first major essay for language we've had to write this year. Better stop writing fanfic. No, I couldn't do that. Actually I shouldn't be too disappointed because only like eight people out of twenty-five got an A or B. My really, really smart friend who most people think is a good writer, or at least I do, only did three points better than me. And tonight my mom can't threaten to not let me watch TV for not working on my history report thing because she changed the due date to Monday. I'm so happy. Because I've had a few reviews about something with Stella being pregnant, let me clear that up. She's not in this story, unless I guess you want to believe she is because she wouldn't let Mac take her to the hospital after she was raped. I don't really have a reason for her refusing other than she was just being difficult with him as usual. Update soon.**


	17. Let Me Go

**Chapter 17: Let Me Go**

"You're going to pay for that," the director presses the knife to her neck, nicking her, blood drawing from the tiny cut. "Now that that's settled," he says, looking down on her, eyes fiery, "get on the floor."

"What?!" Stella says, completely shocked.

"You heard me. Do it! Now!" he orders. Stella Bonasera holds her ground, as always, challenging him. When she doesn't act, he smacks her, sending her to the ground. "That's better."

As he towers over her, Stella's nerves grow more, though she didn't think it possible. "Please don't do this," she cries, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"If you would have slept with me, you wouldn't be in this situation," he grins at her, amused.

"Just let me go now, and I promise I'll meet you somewhere and let you sleep with me," she pleads.

"It's too late. I want you right here, right now. We've already started; I can't just stop here."

"Then let's get it over with."

"No, I'm going to make you suffer through this. I'm not stopping until someone manages to get in here to save you."

"I hate you," Stella spits.

"I really don't care. Take your pants off," he orders.

She struggles to comply with her arm injured and all. The director traces the hem of her underwear with his fingertips, planting kisses on her stomach. How she wishes Mac was here to save her.

"Get off her," a voice yells from above. Mac, to Stella's relief, jumps down from the top of the elevator. He cuffs the director with little difficulty as Stella sits up and tries to put her pants back on. Mac comes over to help when he finishes with the director (punching him in the jaw) and buttons her pants before she collapses in his arms. Although he wanted so badly to beat up the director further for putting Stella through this, Mac cares more about her safety and knows it would do him no good other than getting himself fired.

Tears fall silently while he holds her, dampening his shirt, but he doesn't care. All that matters is that she is safe with him. "I've got you, Stel. Everything's alright."

"No, it's not," she mumbles.

"It will be. You go home and rest. With the tapes and surveillance, we have enough for him to get fired," he assures. Pulling back from her, Mac rebuttons her shirt.

"He… he admitted to everything," she stutters.

"Is your arm alright? He didn't… hurt it, did he?"

"No," she shakes her head, "he squeezed it, but it will be okay."

"Come on. I'll take you home," he leads her out of the elevator on their floor.

"No. I'd – could you have Lindsay take me? I'd feel more comfortable right now."

"Sure."

"And can you make sure no one else sees the tape from the elevator unless absolutely necessary?" Stella asks quietly.

"Of course. Lindsay, come here for a second," he requests. "If she wants you to stay, go ahead. I'll make sure you get full pay for all your hours. Try to get her to sleep."

"Sure thing, Mac. She'll be fine in a few weeks," she says to his worried expression.

"I can't stand to see her like this. After all she's been through, I'm afraid she doesn't want to be with me. It'll be a while until we're back to normal. See you later," he waves as they start to leave.

Suddenly Stella runs back to him. "Thanks," she kisses his cheek softly. "Love you," she whispers before going back to Lindsay.

**A/N: Didn't even really think about having Mac beat up the director, so I just added a little something for your entertainment. Maybe I'll edit a later chapter and put something more about him beating up the guy. We all know he deserves it, but Stella matters more to Mac, so you can't blame him. Loved all the reviews. Two days of school… YEAH!!!!! And I might not have time Monday to update so it might be a day later if I don't get a chance. Very busy for some reason. Thanks to all for reading. Was going to post this yesterday but the document loader thing wasn't working. Sorry for the waiting, although it isn't really my fault.**


	18. In Bed

**Chapter 18: In Bed**

Mac walks into the bedroom after being forced to leave work to take care of Stella. He insisted on watching the tapes before anyone else saw them before leaving. Quietly he opens a drawer and gets a t-shirt and jeans from the closet without disturbing her. After changing in the bathroom, Mac lays down beside her. He softly touched her cheek, causing her to wake up from the pain.

"Sorry to wake you," he says apologetically.

"It's okay. If he hadn't hit me there, I probably wouldn't have woken up. It's starting to hurt."

"I forgot he hit you there. I'm sure I noticed it on the video. You doing okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, a little sore from the past few days. What time is it?" Stella questions.

"A little after three. I was sent home to look after you."

"So you didn't want to be with me?" she fakes hurt.

"Yes, I did, but I also wanted to make sure he was put in prison, and I had to watch the videos. Did you take a shower?"

"More like attempted to. Why?" she looks curiously at him.

"Your hair's wet, and I figured you had but I wanted to make sure it wasn't because you were having nightmares or are sick. Lindsay would have helped if you had asked," Mac informs her.

"Yes, I know she would have. I've already had enough people see me without clothes on though. No one ever should have, except maybe you, and I hope you're the only one who does for a while, not including doctors," Stella says.

"Oh, so you'd let Hawkes see you too?" he smiles, teasing her.

"Not unless I'm injured. It's cold in here," she complains.

"Let me warm you up," Mac puts his arm around her back. Uncomfortable with this touch, she backs away, almost falling off the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"I can't…can't do this right now," she avoids his gaze.

"Do what? I'm not trying to sleep with you, at least not in that way. All I'm doing is trying to protect you, keep you warm," he explains, touching her arm softly.

In surprise, she falls off the bed, landing with a thud on the hard ground. "Ow. That's going to leave a mark."

Mac gets up and picks her up, placing her gently on the bed again. Carefully he covers her with the sheet, comforter, and another blanket. "I understand. After these past few days, you need some space. I'll sleep on the couch," he tries to hide his disappointment.

"Mac," she says softly as he reaches the door, "you don't have to sleep on the couch. I can't handle a boyfriend right now, but I do need a friend. Come back, please."

He turns around and can't resist going back to her. "I'm sorry I was so anxious to move forward with our relationship. I know it's going to take us some time before we can be more than we are right now."

"It's alright. You couldn't have known how I would react. Give me a few minutes to get used to you and be sure you won't hurt me. My heart knows you won't, but my brain hasn't caught up yet."

After laying silently side by side for what seems like an hour to Mac, Stella moves closer to him, her arm resting uncomfortably between them in the sling, head on his shoulder. Cautiously he puts an arm around her back, holding her close to him.

"Is that okay?" he whispers.

She shakes her head, "Can you take the sling off?"

He does so and lays her arm across his stomach gently. "One good thing has happened in the past few days."

"What would that be?"

"If this had never happened, we wouldn't be together. I probably would have died without telling you that I love you," Mac smiles contently.

"I love you too," Stella looks up and smiles back at him.

**A/N: Meant to get this up earlier. Can't wait until Lindsay gets bitten by the snake tomorrow. What should I do all day? Actually there's a lot I want to get done over break. Thanks for reading. **


	19. Promoted

**Chapter19: Promoted**

"Taylor," Mac answers the phone early the next morning. "Alright. We'll be in in an hour."

"I'm not getting up. It's too early," Stella mumbles.

"It's IAB. They need to talk to both of us. You have to get up."

"I've been trying to forget these past few days, and now I'm going to have to remember. That's a nice way to start my morning," she says sarcastically.

"Get up or I'll put you in the bathtub and turn on the cold water," he threatens.

"I'm moving," she says sleepily, getting up very slowly.

"Move faster," Mac moves around the bed to stand next to her and lifts her up.

"Mac Taylor, put me down," Stella says, kicking him in what she thought was his leg.

"Ow," he drops her to hold himself. "Never kick someone who is holding you or you'll be dropped, Stella."

"Too late now. Besides, you shouldn't have picked me up," she says smugly. He helps her up, and she walks to the bathroom slowly. "Now I'm going to have a bruise on my butt."

Mac follows her, knowing she'd need help undressing. After assisting her, he pulls off his own shirt.

"What're you doing?" she asks as he pulls off his pants.

"Undressing, what does it look like?"

"You're not getting in with me," Stella says sternly.

"We're in a hurry. Come on, Stel. I won't do anything. With your arm, you probably need help washing your hair too. Just this once," he pleads.

"Fine. Just don't touch me," she gives in.

** CSI: NY **

"I've got good news," the IAB investigator says. Mac gestures for him to continue. "Taylor, you've been promoted to lab director. Bonasera will take your position as CSI supervisor, if you choose to accept."

"Can we talk privately for a minute?" the man leaves, leaving the couple alone. "What do you want to do, Stel?"

"I think you should take it."

"If we ever start a family, we'll have more money. Either way we've got enough, but a little extra won't hurt," he explains.

"We won't be working together anymore. Since we're dating, that might be a good thing. And if we ever do get married, we'll probably have times when we'll fight. It might be better this way," she informs him.

"So you're thinking of marriage?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you are too."

"We'll always have each other to come home to," he smiles at the thought.

"Take the position, Mac."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and my first duty will be to get rid of that ridiculous no dating co-workers rule."

The IAB man walks back in. "Did you decide?"

"I'll take the job."

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Don't know when I'll have time to type the last chapter but I'm hoping for Saturday. Nothing exciting last night on NY, although Claire looked pretty even though I always pictured her blonde. Liked how Stella was giving Mac tips on communicating with his stepson. **


	20. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 20: Happily Ever After**

"You're late."

"I know. I couldn't help it."

"I understand."

"I thought you would."

"I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, sit down first," Stella sits beside him at the restaurant Mac had insisted on taking her to for dinner. He has a nicer dress shirt on than he usually wore to work with a tie. She wore a medium length skirt and an emerald sweater that matched her eyes. Mac gets down beside her chair while she looks at the menu. "Stella?"

"Hm?" she says, not looking up.

"Stel?"

"Yes, Mac?"

"Don't you want to know what I have for you?" he asks timidly.

"I do, but I'm trying to be patient. Most likely you won't give…" Stella stops dead, menu flat on the table. "You're not…" she begins, knowing he is.

Mac is down on one knee beside her chair holding up a ring. He nods, "Stella, I can't explain how much I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Marry me, Stel?"

"It's…it's too soon," she blushes, realizing almost everyone at the restaurant is watching them.

"So you're saying no?" he looks disbelievingly at her, disappointed.

"No, it's just, after these past two weeks, I can't immediately get engaged without worrying something will happen, no matter how much I trust you and know you won't hurt me. Promise me one thing."

"I'll do anything, Stel," Mac says, hope returning.

"If you promise we'll have a long engagement, I'll say yes," she tells him.

"However long you need," he promises.

"Yes, Mac, I'd love to marry you," she leans down to hug him after he puts the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Stella."

"Oh my God, Mac, we're going to get married," a single tear escapes and Mac softly wipes it away with his thumb.

"I think I'm supposed to kiss you now," he smiles at her, and she smiles back at him, giving him the okay. He pulls her up and cups her cheek with one hand, the other on her waist. Slowly Mac kisses her, careful not to push her too far.

As they eat, they discuss the wedding, having kids, and such. The waiter brings out dessert, a slice of chocolate pie, free as congratulations from the restaurant.

"I'm stuffed already. How do you expect me to eat that?" she asks.

"I'll bring a box."

**CSI: NY **

Mac lies on the couch, Stella on top of him, listening to the music from the radio.

"Dance with me, Stella," he says quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Please get up." She sighs and gets off of him. He stands up and takes her arm, leading her to an open area. Slowly they twirl around, lost in each others' eyes.

"I like this song," she says softly.

"Wedding song?"

"Mac, the song is called "Chasing Cars"."

"Yes, but it fits us. I like that Rob Thomas song too."

""Ever the Same"?" he nods. "It's too fast. Besides we've got at least a year to decide."

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, Stel. You mean too much to me."

"What are you talking about? And I don't think you can stop everything, Mac," she looks up at him, confused.

"You, Stella. I'll do my best to try," Mac assures.

"That's all I ever expect of you, Mac."

"You know, it's been proven that people who are loved by someone or have someone to love are less likely to become a criminal. I think you've saved me. I would have gone on mourning Claire and eventually go crazy and start attacking people. And if that ever happened, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad I have you. We all need to love and feel like we're being loved."

**A/N: I'm sorry to say this is the end. Thanks to all who read or reviewed. I appreciate your comments. Next two stories are already written, hopefully I'll start the next one tomorrow. It's called Far Too Long so you can be on the lookout. Thanks again. Sorry for the delay. Stupid thing wouldn't download the file.**


End file.
